Rajak Kertia
|gender = Male |race = Noble |status = Forced into Eternal Sleep |occupation = ex-Clan Leader |affiliation = Kertia Clan Lukedonia |firstappearance = Chapter 161 |lastappearance = Chapter 437 }} Rajak (pronounced latɕakʰɯ in IPA or Lazark in English) Kertia (Kor. 라자크 케르티아) was a Noble and the previous clan leader of his family. He was the son of Ragar Kertia and the older brother of Rael Kertia. Appearance He had blond hair, similar to his younger brother. Half of it is slicked back while the left side of it is loose, fringing his face. He kept the lower part of his face covered just like his father did. When he was first shown in the webtoon, however, the lower part of his face was visible although he was cloaked. Like all pure-blood nobles, he had blood red eyes and he was shown to be quite tall and handsome. He rarely smiles, but when he does, he is very handsome, being noted by several characters. Personality Rajak moves with an air of dignity. When he is ordered by the Lord to go to the human world and bring Seira back, he gets ready to obey the lord. Being convinced by his younger brother that the work does not suit his dignity, he lets Rael do it instead of him. He is loyal to the Lord and executes anything he has been bidden to do without question. His sense of duty is astounding. Even after seeing that his brother has been using a soul weapon, he gives it less priority and chooses to first complete his mission assigned by the Lord. Later, it is shown that this is due to the fact that he already knows about Grandia. He has also been shown to have great respect for the other clan leaders. Besides that, when Rael informed him about Regis being present among the intruders in the forbidden area, he told his brother to be absolutely sure before coming up with such stories. To add to his virtues, he executes his responsibilities as a clan leader wholeheartedly. When Rael's sneak attack caused Frankenstein to receive damage from his attacks, Rajak slashed himself with KartasChapter 189 to compensate for his brother's misdoing. He did it also to prove that although their clan specializes in stealth, they do not resort to foul play. He is very hard-working and strong-willed to overcome his fate. Despite knowing that having an incomplete soul weapon means he cannot awaken his full potentials, he has been working hard to overcome his shortcomings ever since acknowledging the truth. Later, Frankenstein and even Gradeus acknowledges that even with an incomplete soul weapon, with sheer willpower and perseverance, he holds power akin to that of a family leader with a complete soul weapon. Rajak also shows certain gullible sides of him where he easily accepts the job as a dishwasher for M-21 and Takeo when they come home late,Chapter 296 acknowledges Rael's heroic achievements, despite how unlike of Rael to have done so,Chapter 280 and even mistook Rael's brooding on top of Ye Ran High's roof as guarding and overseeing the humans from harm in case the enemies attack like Raizel, Regis, Seira, and the three humans protect the school.Chapter 297 Rajak also loves his brother Rael a lot. This is shown on many instances later in the series, such as the time when he says he is willing to even give up his position if Rael would like it. He sacrifices his life for Lukedonia, fulfilling his wish of dying for something he loves. Background Rajak Kertia is the eldest son of Ragar Kertia and older brother to Rael. The responsibility of a clan leader was passed on to him after their father had entered eternal sleep. His father informed him about his decision to split the soul weapon and asked for his forgiveness. Rajak agreed with his father's decision as Rael was also a Kertia pureblood and hence he deserved the soul weapon. From the start, he trained very hard in order to overcome his shortcomings due to his incomplete awakening. In the end, he manages to achieve it. Plot Overview 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' :Rajak does not appear in this volume but is mentioned as the Lord and Gejutel discuss about which Clan Leader to send for Seira's aid against the Union Elders. They decide to dispatch an order to Rajak who who has already gone out of Lukedonia in search of Rael. 'Volume 5' 'Volume 6' 'Volume 7' 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities As a former Clan Leader, Rajak is very powerful. He was able to fight on par with Frankenstein, and he manages easily fight the 8th Elder despite him being created to kill clan leaders, even 8th 's fellow Elders realized he will lose & were surprised at how strong Rajak was. Lunark believed it would be wise to kill him during his battle with 8th believing that he would become dangerous in the future for Union if he keeps getting stronger. He manages to hold his own agents Zarga a former and older Noble Clan Leader and was capable of fighting Kentas, a very powerful Werewolf warrior to a standstill, and was even praised by him. Thanks to his training with Frankenstein, he became much stronger, where even when he was severely injured, he could hold his own against the combined attacks from Mount, Kuharu, and Gradeus for a considerable amount of time. According to Gradeus and Lagus, he had surpassed his predecessor. Soul Weapon Kartas: As the eldest son, he has been passed down the soul weapon Kartas from his father. As observed by Frankenstein, Rajak has impressive control over his soul weaponChapter 188 and unlike Rael, uses it to hide his aura making him discreet like a true assassin. Even Frankenstein acknowledges that he is a befitting successor to the previous Kertia clan's leader. Physical Prowess As a Noble, Rajak naturally has exceptional physical abilities that are far beyond that of the fittest human. As the former leader of the Kertia Clan, Rajak possesses immense speed. He is also able to suddenly appear in a whirlwind of wind which clearly depicts his agility. Furthermore, as the leader of the Kertia clan, he was genuinely surprised to be outmatched in speed by Cadis Etrama Di Raizel or anyone for that matter. He is able to move at hypersonic speeds, or possibly beyond. This is evident in his ability to dodge and deflect laser beams at point-blank range. Even Kuharu, the fastest member of the werewolves' family, admitted that he was faster than him. *'Doppelganger Illusions': Rajak can spontaneously create multiple clones of himself to surround the enemy. Unlike Rael, he can create more than dozens of clones and because he can erase his presence as well, this ability becomes far more deadly combined with his speed. These clones can inflict physical damage to the enemy, and are often used to confuse the enemy while Rajak goes in for the fatal blow. Aura Manipulation As a former Clan Leader, Rajak possesses an immense amount of spiritual energy (aura). As the former leader of the clan specializing in assassination and stealth, when he uses his Soul Weapon, his spiritual presence becomes erased. However, if he intends otherwise, the aura he exudes is dark and deadly. *'Camouflage': Rajak has the ability to effectively become invisible by blending in with his natural surroundings. *'Shroud of Darkness': Rajak has the power to transform his clothes into a large cloak made out of shadows. This shroud is able to make him seemingly teleport out of harm's way, obscure his enemy's senses, suppress any sound he would otherwise make, induce a feeling of vertigo, suffocate opponents, as well as absorb his enemy's attacks. The shroud is also able to extend to great lengths, as well as disperse into shadows and reform at will. Tracking Expertise As the Kertia Clan Leader, he is an expert on tracking and using secret messages of his clan. He can track his enemies for incredible distances and can decipher codes and recognize the scene of a battle through minute details. Battles *Frankenstein vs Rajak Kertia *Frankenstein & Rajak Kertia vs The Elders *Rajak Kertia vs Kentas *Rajak Kertia vs Kuharu & Mount References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Clan Leader Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Frankenstein's Household Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters